What Makes you Beautiful?
by Jodie O'Hara
Summary: One Direction Nuff' said ;D


What makes you beautiful?

Chapter 1

Louise Horan. You would think she was an average girl, but no. Her life was spiralling out of control as soon as she set eyes on Harry Styles for the second time.

Her Brother Niall wanted her to meet all his band mates, she reluctantly agreed, Louise is just shy in general but even shyer when it comes to boys. She walked about a foot behind her brother as they walked out of their mothers' car, her head lowered. She never did like the attention being famous came with, being Niall Horan's twin was annoying at times. Walking into the studios where they would be recording their first real single What Makes you beautiful. Niall turned to his sister "You know Harry is looking forward to see you!" He beamed a wide smile at her; she just kept her head low her cheeks slowly growing redder. As soon as she got into the room, she went straight to a corner and pulled her book out her bag. Almost instantly her phone buzzes, she looks up and spots Harry walking out the room, her phone buzzed again. She picked it slowly out her pocket. 2 New text Messages ~ Harry xxx

Louise, Meet me outside. I need to talk to you

Harry xxx

Please Louise It's important.

Harry xxx

She finally decided t go and talk to him. "Niall, I'm just going to go outside and phone Mum…" He just shouted Tell her Hi!, slowly walking outside she spotted Harry standing in a corner by the door with his hood up, must have been some fans about. "Louise!" He exclaimed embracing her tightly. "Harry I-I" she was cut off with his lips crushing to hers. She tried to fight the kiss at first but her right hand went straight to his hair and her left arm around his neck. His arms locked around her waist, what they didn't know were one very lucky member of the press had gotten a picture of them kissing.

Niall however walked out just as they were abut to stop kissing. "What the…"

They both blinked a couple of times before realising Niall was standing there, Harry nervously scratched the back of his head and Louise looked at her feet not wanting to look at him. "About time you two kissed and made up" Niall was now laughing and walking back into the room where he came from. Louise was now looking down blushing, Harry gently lifting her head up kissing her again but this time softer. "Louise I've wanted to do that for so long…" Louise slowly looked up "I thought I'd never hear you say that Harry." Slowly Harry moved a bit of her hair out of her eye, he blushing more than she was before. Slowly the pair walked back in hand in hand. "Looks like you two have made up considering Harry had lipstick all over his face" All but Louise and Harry started laughing. "Shut up guys, Louise will throw an apple at you all again." Louise giggles slightly at the day she flung her apple at Zayn's head and then decided to launch it at Louis. "What you laughing at squirt!" Louis ran over and started poking her side, Harry looked at him like he was crazy, and truth is Louis is "supposed" to be the oldest. "And your ment to be the oldest." Harry watched him shaking his head. "Hey! I'm just having fun with your girlfriend" Louis replied waggling his eyebrows earning him a slap from Louise. "You're a pig Louis and plus you have a girlfriend, Hannah." Louise smirked at him and went back to Harry's side and continued hugging him. She was smaller than him and he was happy about this, he could call her Shorty to annoy her. Gently whispering in her ear "Hm why don't we go somewhere together just us two?" Louise giggled in response, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. "Louise where are we going?" she kept pulling him. "You'll see soon." Giggling even more and pulling him into a corner and kissing him softly, his hands went straight to her waist pulling her closer a small moan escaping her lips. "Louise I love you!" Harry smiled widely looking down at her. "You Love me?" she looked up to him and Harry was nodding like mad. "Well in that case, I love you too!" Slowly they walked outside hand in hand to Harry's car.

Louise smiled at Harry as he opened the car door for her, getting in she kept smiling. She hadn't been this happy in years. "Harry can we put the radio on?" Without an answer Harry switched the radio on. "I love this song!" Louise exclaimed turning the radio up higher. Jessie J who's laughing now had just started. Harry watched her as she sang and danced around in her seat. "What?" Louise looked up at Harry giggling. "You're an amazing singer, must run the family?" Louise looked up at him. Good singing did run in their family, her grandmother had been a singer. "I never thought I was good, you're the first person that's commented on my singing" By now the radio was long forgotten and the pair were deep in conversation. "Well they should have your amazing." Louise looked away blushing, she was a really shy person in general but this made her even shyer. Being around Harry made her feel happy and all fuzzy inside. "Harry you know you make me feel fuzzy inside and it doesn't even feel real, I feel like I'm in an amazing dream" Harry looked at her smiling. "Well for starters I'm in this car with the most beautiful girl in the world, and I've loved you since the day I met you." Louise slowly looked up at him her cheeks growing hotter by the second. "You've loved me since the day you met me? Well it's not really a surprise because I've loved you too from the day we met." Slowly stopping the car, Louise looked out the window. "Were at your house?" Harry just nodded. "I want you to meet my sister." Louise looked at him and started giggling. "I know your sister silly she's my best friend." Slightly chuckling Harry looked at her. "So you are." Giggling more Louise looked up to face Harry, his lips slowly met hers. It felt like a fairy tale, she felt like a princess and he was her prince. Slowly parting the pair looked deeply into each others eyes and connected their lips again, Harry slowly pulling her over onto his lap. His lips slowly trailed kisses down her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips. His lips finding hers again. Slowly parting from each others lips Harry slowly moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. "We should go in now." Louise looked up to Harry giggling slightly. "I love you Harry Styles" Smiling gently Harry looked at her. "I love you to Louise Horan."

Slowly Louise and Harry made their way up to Harry's house hand in hand Harry smiling down at Louise. "Stop using your tallness as an advantage." Louise huffed and crossed her arms over her chest; Harry smirked lightly at her pulling her close and kissing her. Just at that moment Harry's sister Lauren opened the door to a full make out session between Harry and Louise. "Hmmm seems you two are having fun." She giggled and playfully winked. "Um… Lauren, do you always interrupt me or is it just when I'm with Louise?" She just shrugged and went to Louise and hugged her tightly. "OMG I missed you so much Lou Lou!" Giggling Louise hugged her back tightly. "I missed you too Lauren!" the pair sat and giggled for another couple of minutes before Harry wrapped his arm around Louise and pulled her closer to him. "Oooooh someone's jealous!" Harry looked to Lauren and shook his head. "Sis she is my girlfriend, and I think I have more privileges than a best friend." By this point Louie was bright red. This only made Harry smile and whisper softly. "You're my girlfriend and I'm proud." Louise only giggled in response, kissing him gently not caring if Ashley was there. "Will you two get a room?" Harry only smirked. "We'll be in mine soon." This made Louise giggle madly. "Oh Harry you're a pig" Lauren just shook her head looking at the pair, Louise was giggling like mad and Harry had a smirk plastered on his cute innocent face. "Oh Harry don't you dare and try and make a smirk look innocent! Just because you have an innocent face doesn't make you innocent! You're far from it!" Lauren snapped her finger in a 'Z' shape and walked inside with a huff. This only made Louise giggle even more. "What are you giggling at, Eh?" Harry quickly took the chance and started tickling Louise's sides. "No! Harry don't you know I'm really ticklish" Her squeals only made him do it for longer, until she poked him lightly in the eye. "Ah! Ow! My eye!" Louise's eyes widened maybe she hadn't done it as soft as she thought. "Oh My Harry I'm so sorry!" Harry just smirked and took the opportunity to lift her over his shoulder and run up to his room. "Harry Styles Put me Down Now!" He gave her what she wanted and put her down on his bed. "Harry you're an ass, now come here and kiss me." She giggled and bit her lip lightly. "My pleasure!" He didn't waste any time and quickly jumped on the bed kissing her passionately, running his hands up and down her body. "Oh Louise. Your amazing." She just grinned and winked. "Your sisters right you're not as innocent as you look." Harry only grinned and winked back. "Nothing is as it seems Baby." Harry slowly started to remove her cardigan when Louise stopped him. "Harry, I'm not ready yet and we've hardly been going out 3 hours. Wait for me?" Louise looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Of course I will baby, I'd do anything for you." He smiled lightly and lay besides her wrapping his arms around her lightly, slowly humming a soft song in her ear. Smiling softly Louise looked up at him. "What song is that?" Harry just smiled and looked back at her. "Oh it's our new song, were going to do the video in a couple of days." A small sleepy smile grew on her face. "Can I come?" Harry just smiled. "You are going to be in it babe, there's a part where I need to get close to a girl, and her being you, Would you do it if Lauren was doing it too?" She just giggled and looked at him. "I'm not letting another girl get their hands on my man so, yes I'll do it!" Yawning softly Louise snuggled into Harry's side his arms wrapped around her. Slowly she whispered I love you in a sleepy voice.


End file.
